


Discipline and Restraint

by NocturnalUnicorn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Impact Play, Kissing, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Name-Calling, PWP, Restraints, Riding Crops, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalUnicorn/pseuds/NocturnalUnicorn
Summary: Hux decides that Kylo needs a little discipline, much to Kylo’s delight.





	Discipline and Restraint

Here's a quick, late fill for the Kylux Summer Fest. The prompts used are ship, force, and discipline.

\-------

Kylo had no idea that Force-dampening restraints were a thing that existed until Hux waltzed into their chambers, grinning like a lothcat that had slurped up the last of the cream, holding a bundle of strange, light-emitting ropes.

“The Force-dampening effects will wear off in a few hours. If we want to do this, then we’d best do it now.” said Hux, his pale, soft features made more angular by the light from the glowing rope.

Kylo, of course, didn’t have to be asked twice, sometimes he even frightened himself with his sex drive. Then, Hux pursed his full lips and ruffled his copper hair out of its pomade prison. Kylo grunted and began to stroke his hardening cock through the front of his trousers.

“Undignified,” said Hux with a familiar but not unwelcome bite. Then, he got straight to work.

 

  
Kylo soon found himself naked and tied to one of the dining chairs from their kitchen. The glowing fibers of Hux’s strange ropes were oddly soft, but refused to budge when Kylo pushed against them. Additionally, Kylo found that the Force no longer flowed through him like a river but trickled through him like dripping water from a faucet. He wasn’t sure that he liked it. He was sure, however, that he was admiring the view of the man in front of him. So was his cock, which stood tall and hot against the cool, recycled air.

Hux’s flushed, thin body was on full display, save for his ass and cock, which were wrapped in black lace panties. In his hand, he held a black leather crop.

“It would seem that you are in need of discipline,” said Hux, not unkindly.

“What do you mean?” asked Kylo.

“I was cold this morning, and I woke up to find that you had wrapped all of our bedding around yourself,” replied Hux.

“I don’t have much control over what I do in my sleep, Armitage,” said Kylo. He then felt the sharp sting of the crop against his chest, he moaned as a red welt bloomed just above his left nipple.

“Address me as ‘Grand Marshall’ and don’t speak out of turn,” said Hux.

“All right, Grand Marshal,” replied Kylo, “I’ll be on my best behavior.”

“Don't be so snide, you're lucky I'm going easy on you,” as he spoke, Hux crawled into Kylo’s lap. He held up the crop and dragged it down Kylo’s neck in a smooth, shiver-inducing trail. ”As punishment for your behavior this morning, I will take all of the pleasure that I want from you, and you can't touch me. Any foolishness, and you get the crop.”

Kylo swallowed, he wanted nothing more than to paw at Hux’s firm ass and soft belly as they fucked, but the restraints and Force suppression made this impossible. ”Yes Grand Marshal, ” Kylo said.

Hux laid his crop aside (but not out of reach) and got to work grinding his lace covered ass against Kylo’s dick. His didn't have a particularly big ass, and it looked absolutely tiny with Kylo’s long, thick cock rubbing against it. Kylo groaned as he recalled what Hux’s ass looked like when it was full: petite, stretched out, and utterly ruined.

”I can't wait to get that inside me, ” said Hux, his voice almost breathy, ”you have, hands down, the longest, fattest cock I've ever taken. It's a shame that it belongs to such a barbarian. ” Hux pulled down his panties and freed his own straining cock.

”I’m not a barbarian, ” said Kylo through gritted teeth, he couldn't moan, not yet.

Crack!

The sting if the crop vibrated down from Kylo’s chest and straight to his cock, which twitched and leaked at the sensation. Evidently, Hux had picked it up again while he wasn't paying attention.

”I’ll call you whatever I like, ” said Hux, reaching behind himself to pull a black plug from his hole, ”appologize.”

But there was an ache in Kylo’s bones for more pain, No, Grand Marshall, ” he said, ”I’ve done nothing wrong.” Kylo let out an undignified grunt as the crop struck his chest a third time.

”Look’s like the crop isn't working, you're just too much of a pain slut!” said Hux with a wide grin.

Kylo opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by a slim finger to his lips. Hux, meanwhile, had grabbed hold of Kylo’s cock and was rubbing the head through the slick lube around his hole at an agonizingly slow pace. Hux then leaned over Kylo’s shoulder and pressed his lips against his ear. He then pulled his lips far away enough to graze the shell of Kylo’s ear with his hot breath.

”You must be aching for it, hoping that I'll take care of you. Well, you'll have to learn a little discipline first.” Hux then pushed Kylo’s tip inside of himself and surrounded it with wet, tight heat. Both groaned at the sensation. Kylo looked up at Hux’s face. His full lips were wet and open in an obscene ”o” and his cheeks were flushed hot pink.

”Ngh, how is that just the tip?” grunted Hux, ”even the head of that thing gives me a massive stretch. ” As Hux spoke he wrapped his left hand around his wet, throbbing cock and began to stroke himself. His right hand trailed up his soft belly and up to his nipples, which he began to rub and pinch the way Kylo liked to when he had his hands free.

Kylo could hear his own panting getting louder. He pulled at his restraints, but then remembered how they were suppressing his abilities. ”How long do you expect to be able to hold yourself up like that, General? You have such skinny legs,” said Kylo, trying to sound nasty but instead having his words come out breathy and broken.

”As long as it takes for you to break down and beg, ” said Hux, his words catching on an odd high note at then end of his sentence.

”I won't, ” replied Kylo.

Hux began swiveling his slim hips in slow circles, overwhelming Kylo’s cockhead with friction. Kylo grunted and thrust his hips upward, but Hux pulled off before Kylo could get any deeper inside.

”I’ll wait, ” said Hux, reaching out and running his index finger along the pulsing vein on the underside of Kylo’s cock.

”Good luck, ” replied Kylo through   
gritted teeth.

Hux smirked and continued with his barely-there touches. Hux’s other hand wandered once again to his left nipple, which was starting to look red and swollen from his earlier attention. He gave it a particularly hard squeeze and let out a sound that lingered just a bit too long in the air. He stopped touching Kylo with his other hand and brought it up to play with his other nipple. Tantalizing gasps and pants continued to spew out of Hux, and Kylo noticed that beads of pre-come were leaking from his lover’s cock. His own cock throbbed with need.

”Are you going to sit there and play with your tits, or will you ride me already?” said Kylo.

Hux stroked a lazy circle around his right areola and shivered. ”Only when you make it clear that you need me.”

”Fine, ” said Kylo, ”hop on”

”Is that all?” scoffed Hux.

”Ride my cock you little slut!” said Kylo, his tone bordering on hopeless.

”I’m not sure I want to, ” said Hux.

”Kriff, please Hux. Let me fuck you! I need it so bad. My cock in on kriffing fire.”

”’On fire’, really?” said Hux ”a bit stupid sounding, but I'll take it.” Hux positioned himself over Kylo’s cock and lined it up with his hole. Then he sat down and took it inch by agonizing inch, his eyes squeezed shut with pleasure. The warm friction that surrounded Kylo’s cock was almost too much, but he couldn't come yet. He wanted this to last.

Hux sat panting for a few moments, then leaned in and captured Kylo’s lips with his own. The kiss was full of tongue and not as refined as what they usually did, but there was a powerful intimacy floating just beneath the surface. If his arms were free, Kylo would have wrapped them around Hux.

When they broke the kiss, Hux began to move, giving Kylo the pleasure that he had been craving. In response, Kylo bucked his hips up into Hux, chasing the heat and longing for the freedom to flip Hux over and give him a deep, animalistic pounding.

Nonetheless, Hux seemed to be enjoying Kylo’s thrusts if his tightening hole and moaning were anything to go by, and had moved one hand down to his lower stomach and pressed it hard against the flesh there.

”I-I think I can feel your cock inside me from here. Kriff, you're massive!” as he spoke, Hux ran his slim hand against his lower belly.

”And you can take it all, ” said Kylo, ”kriffing amazing little slut.”

A high-pitched whine filled Kylo’s ears, it had come from Hux, who was increasing the pace of his hips and stroking his cock with a determination that only his Grand Marshall possessed. It had just taken a bit of dirty talk to turn the tables on him. ”Yes, I'm a slut! Your slut, your slut, your slut!” Hux cried.

Kylo continued his assault of deep thrusts and dirty talk. ”If only everyone on the ship could see you. What do you think your crew would say after seeing their Grand Marshall take charge only to be put in his place by his thirst for cock?”

Hux arched his back and came with a shout. Come splattered all over both of their chests and Kylo felt Hux’s hole tighten and throb around his cock. Kylo bit his lip and let go. His cock pulsed as he came hard inside of Hux. Then he went limp.

The two sat there for a moment, foreheads touching and lips occasionally grazing against each other. Hux reached around and untied the light-emitting ropes from Kylo’s wrists. The flow of the Force was like that of a massive river once again, and Kylo could feel an energy of overwhelming passion radiating from Hux. He wrapped his arms around Hux and pulled him in tighter.

”Was that everything you ever dreamed of?” asked Hux.

”It was exactly what I wanted, ” replied Kylo, ”and now I want to shower with you and get some rest.”

”That sounds like a fantastic idea,” said Hux.

 


End file.
